


Dean’s Lucky Rabbits Foot

by Sherlocksangelcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dean, Fluff, M/M, im a new writer so sorry if it is bad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksangelcas/pseuds/Sherlocksangelcas
Summary: Dean ends up with a Rabbits Foot in his possession, will it mean good or bad luck for him and Cas?





	Dean’s Lucky Rabbits Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first fic-so bare with me-it may be horrible. But I hope you enjoy :)

"I'm telling you Sammy, this thing is broken!" Dean huffed.

"It can't be, you've been making prefect shots and missing potholes and winning things all day." Sam waved his hand towards the lottery ticket. " I mean you threw a pen at a monsters forehead and he got knocked out." 

"Then WHY, do I keep winning couples vacations and stuff I'm not even in a relationsh-" Dean tripped and fell on Castiel. Sam rolled his eyes.

" Maybe watch where your going next time Dean." Sam winked and walked away.

"Ugh." Dean got off of Castiel. "Sorry Cas" Dean scratched the back of his neck. 

Ugh, there they go. Eye banging. I've had enough of this sexual tension.

Sam coughed. Dean and Castiel broke their gaze.

"It's okay Dean. Did you guys find any leads?" Cas had been at the bunker, looking through books. He did some cleaning.

"Uh yeah, anddd." He pulled the rabbits foot out of his pocket. "This."

"What, where did you get it? They're very rare." Castiel was curious. "Has it been working?"

"Uh yeah, look." Dean pulled out the lottery ticket, and along came the couples vacations. "It must be defective though, because I kept getting these too." Dean showed him the vacation pamphlets.

"No, Dean. They are never defective, especially if you've been winning all of these other things. " Castiels face softened.

"Are you in a.. Relationship Dean?" There was sorrow in Castiels voice.

"W-what?! No-no I uh.. No. I'm not." Dean was slightly red.

They arrived at the crap motel they decided to stay in for their case. 

"Okay guys, I got us all checked in, they put us in room 27, second floor." Sam informed them.

They walked into the motel to find only two beds and three people.

"Uh?" 

"I guess your sharing with Cas" Sam snickered.

"What-no. Why don't you bed with Cas?"

"No-wait. I know, since you have the rabbits foot..your lucky right? So.. Let's flip for it. I call heads." Sam sneered.

Oh no. Dean already knew what was going to happen. 

Dean blushed.

"Pff-okay. Have fun with Cas." Dean smirked trying to hide his nervousness.

Cas made an unhappy grunt.

Sam flipped the coin and..heads.

"HA- I WIN. Make sure to snuggle..you know, to, 'keep warm'" Sam howled and flopped onto his bed.

" I don't wanna make you uncomfortable Dean. I'll sleep on the floor-"

"No, Cas. " Dean sighed. "It's fine." Dean gave Cas a bright smile. And Cas beamed.

Sam was already deep in sleep, he was exhausted from the hunt.

Cas and Dean had both dressed down to their pajamas. Cas was in some of Deans sweats and an old t-shirt as usual, and Dean was in a t-shirt and boxers.

Cas and Dean awkwardly slipped in the bed, trying to sort out the situation.

"Here, I'll sleep on this side." Dean pointed and then pointed to the other. "And you can sleep on that side."

"Where are the blankets?" Cas quizzed.

Dean looked around, only to find one. Great..

"Uh..there's only one Cas."

"No, you use it Dean. I can use my trench coat-" 

Dean sighed. "Cas, we'll just share. It's really fine."

Castiel and Dean tried to make as much space as possible between them, while trying to keep as much blanket on them as possible. They had both given up and we're touching shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. They both tried their best to drift off to sleep, but Dean was unsuccessful. 

He listened to the soft snores coming from the warm body sleeping next to him. He was almost off to sleep when an arm was slung around his waist. Dean was startled but soon settled back into his relaxed position. Cas was asleep still, it's okay it's OKAY.

Dean was once again, almost finally asleep. When Castiel murmured something.

"Dean..Dean, don't go.." Along with some other indecipherable mentionings. Dean shook Cas' shoulders when tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Cas!" Dean yelled in a hushed tone.

"Cas, it's just a nightmare. Wake up!"

Castiel stirred and awoke.

"Dean?" Castiels voice was even deeper than normal. 

"Hey-hey, it was just a nightmare." Dean was holding Castiel in an embrace now, subtly rocking.

"I'm so sorry if I woke you up Dean." Cas looked genuinely upset with himself, and it made Deans heart wrench.

"No-no Cas, it's okay. Just try to go back to sleep." Castiel nodded and laid back down no longer with an arm wrapped around Dean. The feeling of his absence made Deans stomach churn.

"C-Cas..erm..you..uh." Dean was sweating bullets.

"Dean?" There it was, the slight head tilt, the hooded eyes squinting as to try and read Deans face.

"Youcanlayclosertome." Dean must be a relative to a tomato, because damn he sure looked like one.

"W-what? Would that not make you uncomfortable-I mean, I would not mind!" Castiel had a glint of hope in his eyes, and that was all the reassurance Dean needed.

He leaned in to close the gap between them. Cas, at first unresponsive, returned the kiss.

When the boys had finally laid back down to rest, Castiel was laying atop Deans chest, and Dean had an arm around Castiel and the other in his dark waves.

"I knew it." Sam whispered and then a chuckle could be heard from the other bed.


End file.
